Segmenting video into small chunks and then sending the small chunks over the internet has become a popular way to deliver video. Examples of segmented video streaming standards include the HTTP Live Streaming standard (HLS), MPEG-DASH, and Smooth Streaming. A segmentation server receives a video stream as input, and then creates segments or chunks. The segmentation server creates the segments, and stores them on a disk, in computer RAM or in some other method of storage as needed. As the segments are created, a playlist file is maintained that lists the available chunks, and addresses where the chunks can be accessed by a requestor. One key advantage that segmented video delivery has over linear video delivery (e.g. delivery via unicast, multicast or http chunked transfer encoding) is that the playlists, and video chunks can be delivered using ubiquitous http servers and caching technology.
In a cable TV headend, typically there are a large number of satellite receivers, terrestrial broadcast receivers and fiber broadcast receivers. Each of the various types of receivers receive video content which is then passed through a number of video encoders or transcoders to transform the input signals into a format required by the design of the cable TV system. For example, if a cable TV system is using a digital transmission method to their customers, and the customers have customer premise equipment (CPEs) that support playback of MPEG4 AVC video, MPEG4 AAC audio in a MPEG2 Transport Stream, then the encoders or transcoders would input the various formats provided by the various receivers, and output a standard MPEG2 Transport Stream containing the required codecs.